brock911fandomcom-20200216-history
Mustafa al-Hawsawi
This is a new article. As such is has been set to unassessed. It is classified as a stub, and categories require improvement. lead | place_of_birth = Jeddah, Saudi Arabia | citizenship = | detained_at = CIA black sites, Salt Pit, Guantanamo | id_number = 10011 | charge = Faces charges before a military commission, no conviction or appeal yet. | occupation = | spouse = | parents = | children = }} Mustafa al-Hawsawi ( , Muṣṭafā al-Ḥawsāwī; born August 5, 1968Indictment of Zacarias Moussaoui, with supporting conspirators, Ramzi Bin al-Shibh and Mustafa al-Hawsawi. Filed in the United States District Court for the Eastern District of Virginia.) is a member of the militant Islamic organization al-Qaeda and allegedly an organizer and financer of the September 11, 2001 attacks. His alternate names and aliases include Mustafa Ahmed, Mustafa Muhammad Ahmad, Ahmad Mustafa, Isam Mansour, Mustafa Ahmed Al-Hisawi, Mr. Ali, and Hani (Fawaz Trading). Hawsawi was transferred from the Salt Pit to Guantanamo on Sept. 23, 2003 but the CIA moved him back to one of their black sites on March 27 2004 as they feared he could gain access to a lawyer in Guantanamo.http://abcnews.go.com/Politics/wirestory?id=11339130&page=1 Hawsawi was transferred from custody in an American black site to the Guantanamo Bay detention camps, on September 6, 2006. He is currently represented by Major Jon S. Jackson.http://www.commercialappeal.com/news/2008/may/13/jackson13web/ His Guantanamo Internment Serial Number is 10011. Pre-2001 Before the 9/11 attacks, al-Hawsawi had apparently worked in al-Qaeda's media committee in Kandahar. Then, along with al-Qaeda financer Ali Abdul Aziz Ali (or perhaps using that name), al-Hawsawi assisted the hijackers from the United Arab Emirates. He helped coordinate with Mohamed Atta, the ringleader of the operation, to bring the "muscle hijackers" into the United States in 2001. He attempted to help bring the so-called "20th hijacker", Mohammed al Qahtani, into the United States, but al Qahtani was unable to enter the country. Sharing a credit card account with Khalid Sheikh Mohammad,Los Angeles Times, Document links al Qaeda paymaster, 9/11 plotter, September 27, 2002 al-Hawsawi also sent funds to the hijackers. In the Summer of 2000, he appears to have sent a total of $109,910 to some of the 9/11 hijackers in a series of wire transfers under a variety of names. The New York Times has suggested that "Mustafa Ahmed" sent a total of $325,000 to the hijackers, but the 9/11 Commission was only able to verify $15,000 of this. Just before the attacks, al-Hawsawi travelled to Pakistan. He was captured by authorities there March 1, 2003, reported taken to U.S. Bagram airbase in Afghanistan, unconfirmed by U.S. officials. http://www.cageprisoners.com/prisoners.php?id=1375 In the indictment of Zacarias Moussaoui he is said to have been born in Jeddah on August 5, 1968. Alongside Khalid Shaikh Mohammed, Al-Hawsawi is one of three named and requested by Zacarias Moussaoui's defence team for questioning. However, although the U.S. Federal Government claims to be holding both men, it refused Moussaoui's request citing national security concerns. Alleged to be "an al-Qaida financial manager" The Summary of Evidence memos prepared for Abdullah Bin Omar's first and second annual Administrative Review Board hearings stated | accessdate=2008-05-05 }} | accessdate=2008-05-05 }}: : Combatant Status Review Summary of Evidence (.pdf), prepared for Mustafa Ahmed Al Hawsawi's Combatant Status Review Tribunal - February 8, 2007 Questions from Salim Ahmed Hamdan's defense attorney On 23 April 2008 attorneys working on behalf of Salim Ahmed Hamdan requested permission to meet with Abdulmalik Mohammed and Mustafa al-Hawsawi. mirror Hamdan's attorneys had previously requested permission to get the "high-value detainees" to answer written questions, which would confirm that if Hamdan played a role in al Qaeda it had been a peripheral one. Abdul Malik and Mustafa al-Hawsawi declined to answer the questions, because they said they had no way to know that the questions purporting to be from Hamdan's attorneys was not a ruse. Andrea J. Prasow requested permission for Lieutenant Commander Brian Mizer to meet in person with the two men to try to assure them that the questions were not a ruse, and would not be shared with their interrogators. Military commission trial In June 2008, al-Hawsawi and four other "high-value detainees" (Khalid Sheikh Mohammed, Ramzi Binalshibh, Ali Abd al-Aziz Ali and Walid Bin Attash) were charged in a military commission trial. The charges included 2,973 individual counts of murder, one for each person killed in the September 11 attacks, as well as conspiracy, murder in violation of the law of war, attacking civilians, attacking civilian objects, intentionally causing serious bodily injury, destruction of property in violation of the law of war, terrorism and providing material support for terrorism. The judge ordered al-Hawsawi and Binalshibh to undergo mental competency hearings. On December 8, 2008, Khalid Sheikh Mohammed told the judge that he and the other four indictees wished to confess and plead guilty; however, the plea would be delayed until after the competency hearings for al-Hawsawi and Binalshibh so that all five men could make their plea together. In May 2009 Al Arabiya reported that Montasser al-Zayyat had been invited to defend Hawsawi. Al Zayat described suspecting, at first, that he was the target of a hoax. Transfer to the US On August 31, 2009, Corrections One, a trade journal for the prison industry, speculated that "Mustafa Ahmed al Hawsawi" was one of ten captives they speculated might be moved to a maximum security prison in Standish, Michigan. References External links * Information on Hawsawi and 13 other detainees, Office of the Director of National Intelligence * The Final 9/11 Commission Report * [http://www.cnn.com/2003/WORLD/asiapcf/south/03/03/pakistan.arrests/ Alleged al Qaeda paymaster in custody - CNN] *Indictment of Zacarias Moussaoui *Pentagon charges 6 in 9-11 attacks *'Clean team interrogated 9-11 suspects Category:Content Category:People held at the Guantanamo Bay detention camp Category:Living people